


A Knight in Tinfoil Armour

by Mercury32



Category: The Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury32/pseuds/Mercury32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the codex/fawkes fanfic exchange prompt #16:  The Guild goes to the convention, and some people start picking on Codex. Fawkes shows up to rescue her. Bonus if the people are suitably impressed by his in-game guild, and don’t want to mess with him for that reason. Takes place between Season 4 and 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight in Tinfoil Armour

In the short time it had taken him to walk from the lobby down to where the panel on Mythology within The Game, Fawkes had gone from being pissed off to feeling like a god. It was hard to remain angry when so many people took one look at his Axis of Anarchy t-shirt and started kissing his ass. The best bit was that with his reputation, he could take his anger out on others and not only would he get away with it, it was expected of him.

He took a seat, knowing that if the rest of the Axis showed up, they'd be able to convince people to move to accommodate them. That was if Venom didn't pull one of her stunts to get them up to the front row. He had to admit that putting up with her shit usually paid off for all of them. Fawkes leaned back in the cheap plastic seat and closed his eyes. He was still a bit tender in a few places from the beating Jeanette had given him and not for the first time, he wondered whether Codex would have agreed to go out with him again if the waitress hadn't shown up when she did. 

He liked to think it could have gone either way, but deep down Fawkes knew that there was no way he would've gotten a proper date with Codex, even with his best puppy dog expression. She might act like a push over, but he'd heard her telling off her Guild during the show down and the way she'd called him on his bullshit – twice. When provoked, Codex was a formidable opponent. 

A burst of laughter from the back caught his attention. Turning around to see what was going, he was surprised to see Codex making her way down the aisle. Behind her, were a group of people laughing. Her head was down but Fawkes could still read the distress on her face. As he watched, one of them bumped into her and she went sprawling. 

Without even thinking about it, he was up and out of his seat. None of the members of her Guild were in sight, although their presence would probably just make the situation worse. Approaching the group of guys in their early twenties, he noticed the all wore t-shirts with “Legion of Slayers' on the front. He'd heard of them, a PvP Guild. Mid-ranked, steady, no threat to the top of the list. Complete pack of douche bags. 

He helped Codex to her feet. “Just what the hell is going on here?” 

“It was an accident.” One of them said. Fawkes raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Didn't look that way to me.”

“Stay out of this.” snapped a tall lanky kid at front of the group. “We're just having some fun with our new friend.” 

“Doesn't look like she's having fun to me.” Fawkes replied lightly, glancing at Codex who was cowering behind him. “So how about you knock it off?”

“Or what?” sneered a red-headed kid. 

“Or I'll make you wish you'd never heard of RPG's.” Fawkes smiled coldly. He put a protective arm around Codex's shoulders, the action opening his jacket a little and making the Axis of Anarchy logo visible. “Now apologize to the lady.” 

The lanky guy started to protest but a little brunette in an 'OMG PWNIES' t-shirt hit him on the arm. “Dude, shut up. He's Axis.”

The group visibly deflated. Not one of them would met his glare and Fawkes contempt for them grew. Just as bad off line as in game. After a few long moments, the brunette rolled her eyes at her guild. “We're sorry. Aren't you boys?”

There was mumbled apologies along with the shuffling of feet. Fawkes decided that once the Con was over, the Axis of Anarchy were going to spend a few days focusing on PvP instead of boss fights and raids. He nodded. “Fine. Now find another panel to enjoy.” 

“You can't just -” one of them started to protest but the girl clamped a hand over his mouth and nodded. “We will and yes he can, you stupid noob.” 

They left without further comment, a few of them shooting disgruntled glances back at Fawkes and Codex. She sighed with relief. “Thank you.”

“What was all that about?” He asked. Codex looked away. “I don't know.” 

The faint blush staining her pale cheeks indicted to Fawkes that she was probably lying, but he decided to let it slide considering that he still had his arm around her and she hadn't pulled away from him yet. She looked up at him. “So.. why come save me?" She asked in confusion, shaking he the long red curls out. "I mean, not that I don't appreciate it, but -" 

"But since you made no effort to stop Jeanette from beating the living shit out of me, you didn't think I'd make the effort?" He tried to keep the note of bitterness from his voice but only succeeded in sounding slightly less bitter. Well, it pissed him off. Maybe he did deserve it, but if it hadn't been for Venom, the paramedics probably wouldn't have found out there in the alley. Luckily he only had some bruising and smoke inhalation, but seriously? Did Codex really think that little of him? 

She flushed again. "It wasn't exactly like that...." 

Her voice trailed off under his sardonic look. "Okay, so it was exactly like that and how was I to know that you were actually knocked out by a girl? What about your amazing guild, didn't any of them notice that their fearless leader was missing?" 

They hadn't, but that was another matter. He conceded her point, had told himself the same thing a few times. "So now you owe me one. You left me to die, I saved you from those idiots."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. What do you want?" 

"That second chance." 

Codex froze. "Are you serious?" 

“Humility is nothing but truth, and pride is nothing but lying.” He quoted wondering if she'd realize just how aptly that quote applied to their relationship so far. “Vincent de Paul” 

"But why?" 

"Like I said." Fawkes shrugged. "I find you interesting. I'd like to get to know you."

She looked around as though looking for an escape route or distraction so she could avoid answering him but then none was forthcoming, she gave in. "Fine. A second chance." 

He grinned, suddenly feeling on top of the world. 

especially since Codex hadn't moved away from him. 

"Yo Fawkes!" Bruiser's voice carried easily over the chatter of the crowd. They both looked around and Saw Bruiser along with the rest of the Axis of Anarchy sitting near the front. Codex pulled away from him,. "I better get a seat. Enjoy the panel."

"Wait." He grabbed her hand as she started to move away from him. "Sit with us. if you're Guild isn't coming." 

"But -" She protested as he dragged her through the crowd ignoring her objections. To their credit, the rest of his guild didn't say a word. Valkyrie just smirked, while Bruiser rolled his eyes and Venom shook her head. Fawkes looked pointedly at them. "Move down one." 

They moved and Codex sat down next to him as the first person walked out onto the stage. It was a few minutes later that Fawkes realized that not only was he still holding her hand, but her fingers had curled around his. He smiled. Playing the villain was more fun, but being a knight in shining armour definitely came with rewards.


End file.
